<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>End of the rope by Yunki_Namjun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429633">End of the rope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunki_Namjun/pseuds/Yunki_Namjun'>Yunki_Namjun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Mpreg, No Sex, No Smut, Omega Verse, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Stillbirth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunki_Namjun/pseuds/Yunki_Namjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu and Jihoon have been trying and finally, they have a pregnancy that lasts nine months.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>End of the rope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Jihoon, I've brought you even more pickles." Mingyu sighed, before placing the jar next to his mate's nest. "I swear, it's like you haven't eaten anything else during your entire pregnancy."</p><p>"Well, cravings are annoying like that." Jihoon smiled before eating two pickles. "Delicious." He struggled to move around with his belly making it impossible to anything. "I can't believe my due date is only two days away." Jihoon stared at his belly, rubbing it. "This pregnancy took forever." </p><p>Mingyu rubbed his belly as well. "I know. Soon we'll have our daughter and our family will be complete." Mingyu felt his omega's belly waiting for the baby to kick. "Is she kicking?"</p><p>Jihoon shook his head and held his stomach. "She hasn't kicked for an hour. I just figured she fell asleep, but she usually only sleeps for 15 minutes and..." His breathing got fast and he grew anxious. "Is she okay?" Jihoon would have a panic attack if anything happened during this pregnancy. He had two miscarriages in a year and he and his mate had been trying for so long to start a family.</p><p>Mingyu held him, "Hey, hey, we can go to the doctor to get you checked out. Don't panic, the doctor will take care of you." The omega dug his head in Mingyu's neck. His smell of a grassy field reassuring the smaller man that everything will work out. "Stay here, I'll call the doctor to schedule an appointment." Mingyu left the room.</p><p>Jihoon laid in his bed, hugging a t-shirt that was flowing with the alpha's scent. It was his favorite possession and it always calmed him down. But it wasn't working, nothing was working. Mingyu walked back in kissed his head and laid next to him. Jihoon threw himself at him desperate for a hug. </p><p>At the doctor's office, the doctor was searching for a fetal heartbeat. Eventually, he stopped and stared at the couple. "I'm sorry, the child died in the womb, it's a stillbirth."</p><p>Mingyu went silent, and Jihoon burst into tears. "No, no, NO!" He cried hugging his stomach. "You're a doctor, can't you fix her?!"</p><p>"There's nothing I can do. We can deliver the baby now, or when you feel labor pains." The doctor said to the crying man. Jihoon didn't respond, instead, he continued to cry. </p><p>Mingyu comforted him, before turning to the doctor, "Can we have a minute to discuss this alone?" The doctor nodded and left. The alpha at first said nothing just rubbing his mates back and letting him sniff his wrist. "I know this is hard, just know I'm here for you."</p><p>Jihoon sobbed into his arm, "I can't go on, I've lost three pregnancies now. I'm done that's it." Jihoon punched the chair.</p><p>"Hey, hey," Mingyu wrapped him in a hug, "Don't be like that. Yes, this is hard, but we can work through this. We worked through the first two losses, we can work through this." Mingyu moved his fingers through his mate's hair. "I love you."</p><p>Jihoon nodded, "I love you too." The omega buried his head in Mingyu's neck. "Go get the doctor."</p><p>After his c-section, Jihoon was resting the hospital bed. Mingyu was right next to him, holding his hand. The omega was asleep with a troubled look on his face. Mingyu sniffed Jihoon's wrist, his sweet, cupcake smell, to clear his head. Jihoon's eyes slowly opened.</p><p>"Hey, Hoonie. "How are you feeling?" Mingyu hugged him. Jihoon said nothing, just hugged his arm. "Do you need anything? Water? Food?" The omega just pulled Mingyu closer. "It's okay, It's okay"</p><p>Jihoon broke down in tears. "We were so close this time. We could have held her, have a family, and be happy." The tears streaked his pillows and Jihoon grew hysterical. "She's gone!"</p><p>Mingyu did his best to calm him down. "Shush, shush," Mingyu whispered. "Hoonie, we don't need pups to be happy, we can happy with just each other." Mingyu continued to hug his mate as Jihoon's breathing got slower. "We gave our best shot at family. It's out of our hands."</p><p>Jihoon turned from him. "But, I've always dreamt of being a parent. I don't know what to do." He felt like drowning in his sorrow. </p><p>Mingyu thought about it. "We're going to need to try fertility treatments, do you think you can handle it?" Jihoon nodded. </p><p>A nurse walked into the room. "I'm sorry but visitor hours are over." Jihoon grabbed Mingyu's arm, pouting. Mingyu took off a bracelet that had his scent all over it.</p><p>"Here, use this to comfort yourself when I'm gone." Mingyu gave it to Jihoon's shaky hands. The omega sniffed it with a small smile on his face.</p><p>Two days later, Jihoon was able to come home. As soon as he got home, he went straight to his nest. He placed the stuffed animal Migyu gave him with the two stuffed animals he was given after his previous two losses. He hugged the three of them as he would have done with his pups. Mingyu walked in with a blanket and a box of cookies.</p><p>"Jihoon, I brought you gifts." The alpha placed the cookies on the nightstand and the blanket on his mate. "Do you want me to lay down next to you?"</p><p>"No." Jihoon's voice was hollow and broken. He kept hugging the stuffed animals, looking at them with motherly affection. </p><p>"Do need more water?" Mingyu stroked Jihoon's hair.</p><p>"No." Jihoon moved his head away from his alpha's hand. "I just want to lay here." He buried himself in the blankets.</p><p>"Umm, if we try again, would you like to use a surrogate?" Mingyu asked. Jihoon nodded though the sheets.</p><p>"Just, give me, like, 100 years to recover from this."</p>
<hr/><p>Three years later, Jihoon was playing with his two-year-old son while Mingyu was cooking dinner.  It was going well until Jihoon suddenly grabbed his stomach in pain. "OW! GOD! OW!"</p><p>"Hoonie?" Mingyu turned the stove off and ran into the living room. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"I don't know, my stomach just..." Jihoon clutched his stomach again. "Oh! Take me to the hospital."</p><p>At the hospital, a doctor ran a pregnancy test. "You're pregnant." The doctor said. An ultrasound revealed Jihoon was full term and going into labor.</p><p>"What," The couple said in unison. They had no idea Jihoon had been pregnant.</p><p>Three hours later, Jihoon was holding his daughter. Mingyu kissed his mate before kissing his pup. Their two-year-old was sleeping next to Jihoon. "I don't believe it." Jihoon at his pups. "I never thought I would be able to have children."</p><p>"It's a miracle." Mingyu hugged his mate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>